Crackdown 2 Walkthrough
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Crackdown 2. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Overview Crackdown 2 is an open world third-person action sandbox game. As such, there is no fixed order with regards to completing the game's missions and objectives. The main game ends when all Absorption Units and Beacons are activated. The following walkthrough is designed to help you deal with the objectives on an area by area basis, as well as provide a general strategy. Objectives There are a number of gameplay objectives in Crackdown 2. Some of these are key in completing the game, others are optional. Main Objectives Absorption Units Main Article Absorption Units are devices scattered around Pacific City. They are used to destroy freak layers after activating the units. The Agent is required to activate in order to gain progress in Crackdown 2, and to view the ending of the game. Cell terrorists have taken over the sites of all 27 Absorption Units in the city and deactivated them. The devices are essential for Project Sunburst: they collect solar energy and transmit it to the Beacons, which in turn use it to eradicate Freaks. Clusters of three Units each are used to charge a single Beacon. Freak Lair After activating three Absorption Units in a particular network, a new objective will appear on the map. Tactical Locations These are Cell strongholds, which typically have a large number of static Cell forces, with nearby buildings functioning as a spawing areas for them. Once standing over a Cell stronghold icon, you can begin a Tactical Assualt, by pressing "BACK". This will require wiping out all Cell foreces in the area, for a number of waves. Once cleared, the area will become an Agency supply point, allowing you to request weapon and vehicle drops, store waepons and vehicles - as well as reduce the presence of Cell soldiers in the area. Although capturing all Tactical Locations is not essential to complete the game, this is considered a key element in granting easier access to the game world, espacially on higher difficulties. Strategies There are a few key points to bear in mind while playing which will help you progress. *'Start off in Hope Springs (South Eastern Pacific City)'. Cell forces aren't as heavily armed compared to other areas (i.e. less likely to use Grenade Launchers or Turrets). Most of the buildings are lower, and so you will be able to grab Agility Orbs much more easily to improve you Agility ability. *'Familiarise yourself with the locations in Pacific City.' *'Take some time to develop you abilities.' The more you shoot enemies, drive through stunt rings, run over enemies, kill using explosive weapons and melee - the more you will improvie your Firearms, Driving, Explosives and Strength skills, respectively. *'Fight from defendable positions during Tactical Assaults'. It is wise to scout for a rooftop beforehand to stand on - so once you begin the assualt you can get there and hold your own. *'Get other players to help you out through co-op'. Game Start - Agency Tower Tutorial After viewing the introduction video, you agent will spawn in an enclosed area. You will hear the voice of the Agency Director, direct you to your health bar, shield bar, and map on your HUD. Also, a targeting reticule will appear. Use the right analog stick to move the reticule over four red lights on the wall in fornt of you. Each light will turn green as you move the reticule over them. Once the lights are green the blue force field will disappear, and you will need to move forward and jump down. Follow the white trails to the "Agility Zone". Yuo will need to jump and climb up. Collect the green Agility orb. Next, follow the white trails up to the platform infront of you. Stand on the green marker, to activate the exit - and then follow the new set of white trails to the exit. You will have to hang-jump upwards on the neon green ledges, then walk on the green marker. Now follow the next set of white trails to the right - towards the combat zone. Once down the ramp, you will see the trails lead to a weapon - the SMG. Press and hold "X" to equip the weapon, and then follow the instruction to kill the Freak. Next target the following Freak with Precision Targeting - by pressing "LT". The Shotgun will spawn - walk over to it and equip by holding "X". Use your weapons to kill the following Freaks. Once complete, follow the white trails to the next area. Hope Springs (South Eastern Pacific City) Main Absorption Units Freak Lairs Tactical Locations Secondary Freak Breaches Rooftop Races Driving Challenges Stunt Rings Unity Heights (Northern Pacific City) Main Absorption Units Freak Lairs Tactical Locations Secondary Freak Breaches Rooftop Races Driving Challenges Stunt Rings Green Bay (Western Pacific City) Main Absorption Units Freak Lairs Tactical Locations Secondary Freak Breaches Rooftop Races Driving Challenges Stunt Rings Category:Walkthroughs Category:Crackdown 2